


Blood on whose hands?

by pocchan



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, Multi, War, Witchcraft
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocchan/pseuds/pocchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre i Templari continuano la conquista del mondo una città alla volta, un Assassino in cerca di risposte stringe alleanza con una creatura misteriosa. Durante una missione dai risvolti inaspettati egli scoprirà che per salvare il presente a volte bisogna affrontare i rancori e i fantasmi del passato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on whose hands?

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima AU che io abbia mai amato a tal punto da riuscire a pubblicarla.  
> Sebbene i nomi delle città siano quelli reali, il mondo in cui è ambientata questa storia non è quello in cui viviamo. Mi scuso per eventuali errori di battitura. I vari rating sono dovuti ad episodi presenti nei capitoli futuri.
> 
> Le critiche costruttive sono sempre le benvenute.
> 
> Tutti i personaggi utilizzati ©Ubisoft.

La pioggia cadeva sui ciottoli del sentiero che portava alla cappella sigillata. Le persone che avevano preso parte alla cerimonia si erano ormai disperse, lasciando il giovane solo con la grande confusione che annebbiava i suoi pensieri. Al petto stringeva ancora la fascia rossa che qualche settimana prima aveva adornato le vesti di suo padre e che in quel momento sembrava pesare quanto un macigno. La sua mente era piena di domande, dubbi e poche risposte.

Giovanni Auditore era stato rapito, trascinato chissà dove,torturato, portato allo sfinimento ed infine sgozzato, come un animale da macello. Ai rapitori, però, quel trattamento disonorevole non era bastato. Avevano voluto infliggergli un’ultima offesa abbandonando il suo corpo martoriato su una delle strade di campagna vicino a Firenze quasi due mesi dopo. Lo avevano lasciato lì, vicino alle vesti macchiate del suo stesso sangue, alla sua lama celata spezzata, ai cadaveri di suo fratello Mario e dei suoi compagni di squadra. Li avevano rapiti uno ad uno, separatamente e a distanza di tempo l’uno dall’altro, ma in un gesto quasi caritatevole aveva deciso di riunirli almeno nella morte. 

Ezio aveva sperato. Anche dopo il ritrovamento dei corpi, aveva pregato che gli Assassini cercassero vendetta. Purtroppo pochi furono gli sforzi e ancora meno i risultati. Innumerevoli erano state le scuse per giustificare la chiusura quasi immediata del caso. 

_Non ci sono piste. Non c’è tempo. Non abbiamo abbastanza agenti._

Avrebbe voluto urlare per la frustrazione, per il dolore… per il senso di colpa. Rinunciare all’approfondimento di quel caso significava recare l’ennesima offesa alla squadra Sanguis, ma lui non poteva fare nulla. Gli ordini erano ordini. Sebbene il Credo fosse praticamente un inno alla libertà, lui non aveva scelta. Chiuse gli occhi e rivolse il volto al cielo grigio. Le piccole gocce di pioggia lo colpivano gelide come se volessero spegnere la rabbia che provava. 

Un frullo d’ali attirò l’attenzione di Ezio e il ragazzo aprì immediatamente gli occhi, giusto in tempo per vedere uno dei tanti piccioni usati dagli Assassini planare verso di lui. Tese il braccio e il volatile vi si appoggiò senza timore. Su una delle zampette spiccava un nastro di velluto rosso che Ezio slegò con calma. Le iniziali M.N. decoravano una nelle estremità della fascia ed Ezio recepì il messaggio. Niccolò Machiavelli voleva vederlo immediatamente. Lasciò volare via il piccione ormai fradicio e, prima di andarsene, guardò un’ultima volta il tempietto di fronte a sé. Non sapeva quando sarebbe potuto tornare in quel luogo e gli sembrava quasi di dover dire addio ancora una volta a suo padre.

•

L’ufficio di Niccolò Machiavelli era straordinariamente in ordine. Ogni libro era al proprio posto sulla libreria. Non vi erano fogli abbandonati sul pavimento o sulla scrivania. Sembrava che la paura della guerra fosse lontana anni luce da quella piccola stanza.

“Buongiorno, Niccolò.” Iniziò Ezio mentre chiudeva la porta dell’ufficio dietro di sé. “Ho ricevuto la tua convocazione e…”

Machiavelli, seduto alla propria scrivania e intentoa scarabocchiare su un foglio, lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Non era di buon umore. “Siediti…” Mormorò infastidito indicandogli una delle sedie di fronte al tavolo “…e aspetta. In silenzio.”

Ezio sbuffò, ma si sedette senza protestare. Sebbene Niccolò fosse più giovane di lui di ben quattro anni, riusciva a comandarlo senza alcun problema. Grazie a quel carattere così deciso era riuscito a concludere il noviziato con due anni di anticipo ed era diventato Maestro Assassino alla straordinaria età di diciotto anni. Un anno dopo era stato messo a capo del covo fiorentino degli Assassini. Nessuno si era lamentato della scelta del consiglio: Niccolò era un guerriero straordinario, ma dava il meglio di sé negli scontri mentali e soprattutto diplomatici. In soli due anni aveva rivoluzionato l’intera organizzazione di Firenze ed era riuscito a riallacciare i rapporti con diverse fazioni antagoniste della cittadella, senza farsi spaventare dai pericoli e i rischi della sua posizione. Alcuni si chiedevano se avrebbe resistito alla pressione data dalla minaccia dei Borgia; pochi avevano il coraggio di domandarlo ad alta voce.

Qualche minuto dopo il Mentore sospirò. Posò la penna con cui aveva scritto fino ad un attimo prima e sistemò i fogli in una pila ordinata. Infine si rivolse ad Ezio “Mi dispiace non aver potuto prendere parte alla cerimonia.”

“Non ti preoccupare. Sappiamo entrambi che se uscissi dal covo per più di cinque minuti, la Confraternita sarebbe spacciata.” Scherzò Ezio, cercando di non pensare alla propria perdita.

“Maria come sta? Mi hanno riferito che è molto provata.” Continuò Niccolò.

“Non si sente al sicuro qui a Firenze. A breve partirà con Claudia e Petruccio per Istanbul.” Spiegò incrociando le braccia al petto “C’è un mio contatto che potrà aiutarli a trovare una sistemazione.”

“Bene.” Era chiaro che Machiavelli stava pensando a tutt’altro ed Ezio decise di non continuare con quegli spiacevoli convenevoli. 

“Di cosa volevi parlarmi?” domandò.

Niccolò prese un bel respiro prima di ricominciare a parlare. “Come ben sai, dopo la caduta di Roma abbiamo intensificato i controlli nei confini di tutte le cittadelle per cercare di prevedere un nuovo attacco dei Borgia. Fino ad ora i nostri sforzi si erano rivelati inutili.”

“Che cosa è cambiato?”

“I soldati dei Borgia sono usciti allo scoperto.” Un sorrisetto apparve sul viso del ragazzo e passò un fascicolo ad Ezio. “Non in un luogo che ritenevamo rilevante, ma ho ragione di supporre che stiano tramando qualcosa.”

Ezio aprì il dossier e, quando lesse il nome della città, aggrottò la fronte. “San Gimignano? È solo un cumulo di macerie.”

San Gimignano era un’antica roccaforte ad un giorno di cammino da Firenze. Diversi secoli prima era stata una fiorente cittadina colma di nobili, poi improvvisamente era caduta in declino. Epidemie di malattie mortali, attacchi di mercenari corrotti e calamità fecero pensare ai cittadini che fosse stata maledetta. I pochi abitanti rimastiavevano abbandonato la fortezza, lasciando che la natura la inghiottisse. Ormai era diventata una giungla di piante rampicanti dove vivevano solo alcuni animali.

“Un gruppo di otto soldati si è accampato nella campagna circostante la città, ma qualche ora fa ne hanno varcato le mura. Penso che stiano cercando qualcosa, Ezio… un’arma o una pianta tossica. Qualcosa che possa aiutare ulteriormente la causa dei Templari.”

“A San Gimignano?” domandò ancora perplesso “Lì al massimo troveranno qualche zanzara troppo aggressiva.”

“Forse mi sbaglio, ma dal tuo tono sembra quasi che questa missione non ti piaccia.”

“Ottima deduzione. Niccolò, la guerra è iniziata. Gli Assassini hanno di meglio da fare che cacciare qualche soldato da strapazzo che gioca al boy scout.” 

Diversi decenni prima metropoli come Firenze, Venezia, la lontana Istanbul e tante altre avevano rifiutato l’idea di essere governate da un singolo nobile, preferendo di gran lunga l’istituzione di Consigli formati da membri del popolo e scelti dal popolo stesso. Gli Assassini proteggevano le cittadelle indipendenti, come guardiani e soldati. Da qualche anno una famiglia potente aveva iniziato a invadere una città dopo l’altra, schierando il proprio esercito su diversi fronti. La famiglia Borgia mirava ad avere l’intero continente nelle proprie mani cancellando interi paesi in nome dell’antico onore dei Templari. Gli Assassini cercavano di mantenere l’ordine e proteggevano i confini ma, al momento, rappresentavano la fazione perdente. La perdita della grande città di Roma ne era stata la prova definitiva. Per quel motivo Ezio non comprendeva perché dovesse perdere tempo con missioni così irrilevanti.

“Se non sappiamo cosa sta pensando il nemico, come possiamo prepararci a combatterlo?” domandò semplicemente il Mentore. 

“Io… beh…”

“Domani mattina partirai con la tua squadra di Novizi alla volta di San Gimignano. Voglio che scopriate cosa stanno facendo laggiù quindi cercate di non uccidere nessuno. I prigionieri a volte sono più utili dei cadaveri.” Concluse Niccolò. 

Ezio rimase in silenzio, guardandolo quasi con astio.

“Rauf ti darà ulteriori dettagli. Puoi andare.” Pronunciò l’ordine con tale fermezza che i piedi di Ezio si mossero da soli e lo portarono fuori dall’ufficio.

Trattenne un imprecazione per non disturbare Angelina, la segretaria di Niccolò, e si diresse verso gli uffici inferiori. Scese le rampe di scale del quartier generale con un passo pesante che rappresentava perfettamente il suo malumore. Imboccò un corridoio spoglio, le cui pareti tinte di un verde vomito lo facevano sembrare ancora più deprimente, colmo di Assassini che parlavano tra di loro di lavoro o di come avevano intenzione di trascorrere la prossima licenza. Contò mentalmente le porte alla sua destra e varcò la soglia della quarta.

Un uomo sulla trentina, il cui viso era nascosto in parte da una sciarpa grigia, alzò lo sguardo dalla propria scrivania e lo salutò con la mano. “Ezio! Stavo giusto ultimando il fascicolo riguardante la tua prossima missione.”

Ezio cercò di rimanere imbronciato, ma al cospetto a Rauf era difficile mantenere il cattivo umore. Rauf era nato e cresciuto nella cittadella di Masyaf. Lì era diventato un Assassino esperto di cui ci si poteva fidare. Era stato inviato a Firenze per occuparsi delle Reclute e dei Novizi, ma in realtà faceva molto di più. Oltre a smistare e compilare i moduli degli incarichi di quasi tutto il personale, molto spesso partecipava in prima persona alle missioni. Era un brav’uomo, gentile con chiunque, preciso ed efficiente nel proprio lavoro. Era impossibile non apprezzarlo.

“Oh, fai pure con calma. Non ho nessuna fretta di partire per San Gimignano…” borbottò svogliato Ezio.

Rauf sospirò rumorosamente “So che per te è difficile riuscire ad allontanarsi da Firenze, soprattutto in un momento così… delicato.”

“La mia famiglia ha apprezzato il tuo aiuto nell’organizzazione dei funerali, Rauf. Te ne saremo sempre grati.”

“Giovanni era un ottimo Assassino. Per me è stato un onore potergli rendere omaggio un’ultima volta.” Rispose con sincerità. Abbassò la sciarpa che gli copriva il viso e si grattò la barba folta. “Il giorno in cui sono arrivato qui a Firenze, è stato lui ad accogliermi e a spiegarmi quello che dovevo fare. Nonostante i vent’anni di differenza, mi ha sempre trattato come un suo pari e come… un amico di vecchia data.”

Ezio chinò la testa.

“Tuo zio Mario mi ha insegnato ad affinare le mie tattiche nel combattimento, mentre Giovanni… lui mi ha fatto ragionare. Mi ha aiutato a ricordare molte cose che erano andate perse nei meandri dell’abitudine.” Continuò Rauf“Tra queste cose ci sono i doveri di ogni Assassino. La conservazione della libertà del popolo e la preservazione della quiete sono sopra ogni cosa, persino sopra ai dolori personali.”

“Mi stai dicendo che devo accettare la missione per il bene dell’umanità?” domandò dubbioso.

“No, non lo sto dicendo io.” Rauf gli sorrise riportando la sciarpa sopra al proprio naso, “Lo sta dicendo tuo padre.”

•

L’Assassino arrivò alle porte della città venti minuti prima che il sole iniziasse a comparire all’orizzonte. Con sua sorpresa non dovette attendere molto prima che i quattro Novizi lo raggiungessero. Lo salutarono con voce stanca, come se i volti assonnati non fossero bastati a testimoniare il loro desiderio di tornare a dormire.

Ezio si schiarì la voce. “Bene. Ora che ci siete tutti, posso illustrarvi come procederemo durante la prima parte della missione. “ Fece segno al piccolo gruppo di seguirlo e si incamminò verso una staccionata, a cui erano legati alcuni cavalli. “San Gimignano dista un giorno a piedi attraverso le strade principali. Poiché non abbiamo idea di cosa stiano cercando gli emissari dei Borgia laggiù, andremo a cavallo e taglieremo attraverso i campi per fare più in fretta. Ho intenzione di arrivare alla città prima di domani mattina, quindi non faremo pause inutili.”

Marco, il più giovane dei quattro subalterni, trattenne un gemito di disperazione. Ezio gli sorrise.

“Ascolterò le vostre lamentele non appena arriveremo a destinazione.” 

I compagni ridacchiarono mentre si avvicinavano ai cavalli già pronti per la partenza. Dopo aver riflettuto per qualche secondo, Ezio dispose la squadra nel migliore dei modi. Myriam e Clipper, i due novizi con la vista migliore, avrebbero aperto la fila; Marco e Adhil avrebbero mantenuto le posizioni centrali e il Maestro stesso avrebbe chiuso la colonna. 

Gli Assassini erano quasi a metà strada quando Ezio iniziò ad udire rumori lontani. Non riusciva a capire da che direzione provenissero quei boati distanti. Forse da Firenze? Sfiorava continuamente la ricetrasmittente che teneva in una delle tasche dell’uniforme, come se si aspettasse una chiamata d’allarme da un momento all’altro. Se fosse successo qualcosa a sua madre, Claudia o Petruccio… Scosse la testa per scacciare quei pensieri. Non era il momento di badare certi timori. Spronò il cavallo e superò i Novizi.

“Acceleriamo il passo. Se continuiamo con questa velocità, sarò diventato vecchio prima di vedere San Gimignano.”

•

Il buio copriva la radura dove sorgeva il colle dell’antica roccaforte di San Gimignano. Il silenzio era il sovrano di quella valle ancora addormentata. Nemmeno il vento soffiava, come se temesse di disturbare le piante e i fiori assopiti. Persino la luna non si faceva vedere, preferiva nascondersi tra le nubi. L’unica luce che sfidava quella tranquillità giungeva da delle piccole torce fissate su una delle porte principali della città.

Gli Assassini legarono i cavalli ad alcuni alberi lontani dalla cittadella ed iniziarono ad avanzare, nascosti tra gli arbusti e le occasionali rovine di antiche costruzioni. Si fermarono proprio tra quelli che sembravano i resti di una casa, poco distanti dalle mura, per poter valutare la situazione. Avevano già notato alcune guardie dei Borgia che camminavano lungo la fortificazione.

“Osservando i loro movimenti, direi che sono solo quattro soldati.” Sussurrò Myriam mentre rinfoderava il proprio cannocchiale “Non sono nemmeno vedette addestrate, altrimenti si sarebbero già accorti di noi.”

“Ottimo.” Ezio si mise seduto, protetto da quel che restava di un muro di mattoni. “Procederemo così: Myriam e Clipper renderanno inoffensive le quattro guardie e prenderanno posto sulle mura, così avranno un’ottima vista dall’alto. Adhil, Marco… voi bloccherete le uniche due uscite ancora utilizzabili, quella a nord e quella a est, da cui entrerò io. Se le informazioni del Mentore sono esatte, all’interno ci dovrebbero essere altri quattro militari.” Fece una pausa per alzare il cappuccio caratteristico degli Assassini sulla propria testa “Se provano a scappare, dovrete fermarli senza ucciderli. Sono stato chiaro?”

I quattro ragazzi annuirono prima di iniziare a preparare le proprie armi e prendere posizione. 

“Io inizio ad avanzare. Non appena avrete eliminato le quattro sentinelle, comunicatemelo attraverso la ricetrasmittente.” Concluse e cominciò a procedere a carponi, nascondendosi tra l’erba alta e le ombre della notte. Nonostante la posizione leggermente scomoda, riuscì ad avanzare in maniera piuttosto rapida. Si trovava a qualche metro dall’ingresso quando l’auricolare della radio iniziò a ronzare.

“Maestro, i bersagli sono stati abbattuti.” La voce di Clipper tradiva una certa preoccupazione.

“Vi avevo detto di non ucciderli. Vi siete forse dimenticati dei proiettili narcotizzanti?” sussurrò Ezio. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe imprecato ad alta voce. 

“Noi non abbiamo fatto nulla, signore. Continuò Myriam “Li avevamo presi mira, ma… ma sono caduti a terra prima che potessimo premere il grilletto.”

Ezio si irrigidì ed iniziò a guardarsi attorno. “Avete visto qualcuno?”

“Non c’è stato alcun movimento sospetto e nessuno si è avvicinato ai soldati.” Spiegò Clipper pensieroso “Dobbiamo prendere comunque posizione come ci aveva ordinato?”

“Sì, ma… state attenti. Cercate di non attirare l’attenzione di chiunque abbia svolto il vostro compito e contattatemi per qualsiasi problema. Chiudo.” Interruppe la conversazione e sospirò. Forse i contadini delle contee vicine avevano ragione. Forse c’era qualcosa di oscuro e sospetto in quel luogo ed era sicuramente quello il motivo per cui i Templari si trovavano lì.

Prese un bel respiro e si avvicinò al varco nelle mura. Le piante rampicanti coprivano gran parte dell’arco in pietra e la fitta vegetazione impediva all’Assassino di vedere cosa ci fosse oltre il passaggio. I soldati dei Borgia avevano tagliato rozzamente i vegetali per creare un sentiero all’interno della foresta ed Ezio decise che seguire le loro orme avrebbe portato di sicuro a qualche risposta. Era difficile vedere dove stava mettendo i piedi e maledì mentalmente la luna, ancora restia ad uscire dal suo nascondiglio tra le nuvole. Arrivò infine ad un punto morto dove grovigli di rami e arbusti interrompevano il percorso. Ezio si guardò attorno e, continuando a non vedere nulla, iniziò a concentrarsi per attivare l’Occhio dell’Aquila. La tecnica visiva, che solo pochi Assassini riuscivano a sviluppare, gli avrebbe permesso di notare qualsiasi cosa fuori posto. Aprì gli occhi e la foresta si tinse di una sfumatura bluastra. In quel mare blu però una macchia dorata spiccava e l’Assassino si avvicinò ad essa. Era un’arma, un machete, che un Templare aveva probabilmente utilizzato per farsi strada nella giungla. Che ci faceva lì a terra? E dov’era finito il suo proprietario?

Un urlo attirò la sua attenzione e la vista potenziata svanì improvvisamente. Attivò subito la ricetrasmittente “Clipper, Myriam… avete sentito? Vedete qualcosa?”

“Non vediamo granché, ma ci sono dei movimenti a sud… verso il centro della cittadella” mormorò Clipper “Tutte quelle piante ci impediscono di vedere in maniera chiara cosa sta succedendo, Maestro.”

“Tenete d’occhio la situazione e riferitemi qualsiasi cosa anomala. Mi muovo.”

Sforzandosi di vedere la piccola bussola legata al proprio braccio, Ezio iniziò a muoversi più veloce che poteva. Era arduo spostarsi in mezzo alla foresta poiché le grandi radici e le liane che cadevano dall’alto ostacolavano ogni suo passo. Rumori di rami spezzati e voci maschili gli fecero capire che la destinazione era vicina. Giunse infatti ad una piccola radura coperta dalle gigantesche fronde di alcuni alberi dove una coppia di soldati Templari stava discutendo. Non appena li vide, Ezio si abbassò e si nascose tra l’erba alta, accontentandosi di osservare la scena per il momento. Entrambi gli uomini sembravano nervosi e alternavano grida a sussurri.

“Dove pensi di andare, Joan?” chiese il soldato più alto.

“Me ne vado! Quando mi sono arruolato, nessuno ha parlato di questo!” Il secondo soldato era decisamente più agitato. Era bianco in viso, tremava e continuava a muoversi scatti, come se non sapesse cosa fare.

“Ci pagheranno bene, amico mio!” l’altro cercò di farlo ragionare “Se completiamo la missione… se riusciamo a consegnarglielo, ci ricopriranno d’oro!”

“Come puoi parlare di denaro in una situazione simile?! I nostri compagni sono tutti morti!!”

“Beh… meglio così! Il nostro premio sarà ancora più grande!” rispose prima che il secondo soldato lo prendesse per le spalle ed iniziasse a scuoterlo con forza.

“Ma ti stai ascoltando? Sono tutti morti, Roberto! Siamo rimasti solo noi…” l’uomo si allontanò di qualche passo dal collega ed iniziò quasi a dondolare guardando nel vuoto della foresta “E noi… e noi li raggiungeremo presto. Noi saremo i prossimi, Roberto. Saremo i prossimi. Sar-”

Si interruppe quando una voce maschile assai più calma e sicura delle loro si propagò nel buio. “Oh, sì. Sarete i prossimi.”

Persino Ezio si irrigidì nell’udire quel tono così rilassato e cercò subito di individuare a chi appartenesse. Per fortuna la luna decise quel momento per farsi largo tra le nubi. Il suo chiarore si fece strada tra i rami dei grandi alberi, illuminando la piccola radura e lo sconosciuto ad un paio di metri dai due soldati. Il ragazzo, che sembrava avere circa vent’anni, aveva la pelle molto chiara, in pieno contrasto con dei capelli corvini che gli arrivavano quasi alle spalle. L’espressione arrogante sul volto mostrava che non era minimamente spaventato dai militari di fronte a lui. La coppia di guerrieri invece indietreggiò.

“Non abbiate paura.” Lo sconosciuto cercò di rassicurarli “Non sono crudele. Sono qui per aiutarvi.”  
Si guardava intorno con molta calma, non badando gli interlocutori che sembrava stessero riprendendo compostezza.

“Voglio solo farvi riconciliare con i vostri amici. Dividere un plotone è come separare una famiglia.” Le sue parole suonavano come una presa in giro, uno scherzo che fece scattare Roberto, il più coraggioso dei due.

Estrasse la pistola con un movimento svelto della mano destra, mirò in fretta e colpì lo sconosciuto in pieno petto. Il ragazzo indietreggiò di qualche passo, ma questo non fermò il soldato. Egli sguainò la spada appesa al suo fianco e si avvicinò con furia. Con uno scatto quasi irreale il nemico evitò il fendente e affondò il pugno all’altezza dello stomaco. Ezio non comprese quello che aveva visto. Intorno ai duellanti ora vi era una pozza sempre più grande di sangue e, mentre il soldato cadeva a terra esalando l’ultimo rantolo, lo sconosciuto spostò lo sguardo sull’ultimo Templare rimasto. Costui perse immediatamente la fermezza appena recuperata e si inginocchiò a terra, iniziando a chiedere pietà in un pianto isterico. “Io… chiedo perdono… io non volevo nemmeno venire qui…”

Il nemico gli si avvicinò con un nuovo sorriso sul volto. “Hai paura di morire, soldato?” domandò quasi incuriosito.

“Io… la mia famiglia.” Joan pronunciava alcune parole tra un respiro e l’altro. Lasciò persino cadere il pugnale che aveva afferrato in quell’attimo di coraggio. “Mio figlio… è ancora piccolo… ha bisogno di un padre… devo vivere per lui…”

“Oh, capisco perfettamente.” Appoggiò una mano sulla nuca dell’uomo con fare benevolo “Mio padre era tutto per me. Attendevo con ansia il momento in cui sarebbe tornato a casa.”

Joan osò guardarlo in viso con un filo di speranza. Forse sarebbe riuscito a cavarsela.

“Facevo tutto per lui. Le sue scelte erano le mie. Per questo, quando morì, mi sentii finalmente libero.” Joan, preso di nuovo dal panico, tentò di alzarsi, ma il ragazzo lo trattenne. “Adesso libererò anche te. Forse nella prossima vita sarai abbastanza furbo da rimanere a casa con la tua famiglia.”

Questa volta Ezio vide chiaramente il gesto dello sconosciuto poiché la luce della luna illuminava proprio quella parte della radura. La mano del ragazzo, come se fosse stata solo d’aria, scomparve nel cranio dell’uomo e riemerse con quello che era chiaramente il suo cervello. L’Assassino non riuscì a trattenere un’espressione di disgusto, mentre Joan si accasciava a terra, senza vita. Il mostro lasciò scivolare l’organo sopra il cadavere e pulì la mano sulle proprie vesti scure. Si chinò a raccogliere lo spadino, che ormai non sarebbe più servito a Joan, ed iniziò a camminare lentamente nella silenziosa pianura.

Ezio continuò ad osservarlo, indeciso sul da farsi. Era consapevole di non essere all’altezza di un combattimento contro di lui. Quello chiaramente non era un essere umano. Utilizzava un potere terribile, probabilmente neanche l’unico, ed Ezio era solo. Non poteva nemmeno chiamare a raccolta i Novizi. Non erano pronti per un avversario del genere e non li avrebbe messi in pericolo più del dovuto. Forse… forse cogliendolo di sorpresa sarebbe riuscito a stordirlo e a fuggire con la squadra senza rischiare. Immerso nell’indecisione, sussultò quando sentì il ragazzo parlare… con lui?

“Allora, stronzetto, per quanto ancora resterai lì nascosto?” domandò ad alta voce dando le spalle ai cespugli dove era nascosto Ezio “Più tempo mi farai aspettare, più lenta e dolorosa sarà la tua fine.”

Un po’ preoccupato, Ezio si fece forza e si alzò in piedi. Pensò per un momento alla sua famiglia, a suo padre. Se la morte lo voleva accogliere, lui non gli avrebbe reso l’impresa semplice. Uscì dalla sterpaglia con passo sicuro e con un gesto della mano fece scattare la lama celata.

“Finalmente!” esclamò quasi il ragazzo mentre si voltava. Non appena lo vide, il sorriso sparì dal suo volto e lo guardò con aria confusa. “Tu non sei… uno di loro. Sei un Assassino.”

Non era una domanda quella che gli veniva posta. Lo sconosciuto doveva aver riconosciuto le vesti dell’Ordine. Ezio ritrasse la lama celata, ma si mantenne ad una distanza di sicurezza. “Sì. Sono il Maestro Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Io e la mia squadra siamo stati mandati qui per occuparci di… beh…” indicò i corpi a terra “…di loro.”

Il ragazzo parve più sorpreso del dovuto e questo fece incuriosire Ezio. “Siete qui solo per questo?”

“Dovevamo interrogarli e sapere che cosa ci facevano qui. Diciamo che hai complicato un po’la nostra missione…” fece un pausa per lasciargli l’occasione di presentarsi.

“Dovevate arrivare prima.” Commentò l’altro, nascondendo lo spadino tra le pieghe del copricapo nero che indossava. “Avreste avuto le vostre risposte.”

“Immagino che tu non li abbia sentiti parlare di un oggetto o di un’arma pericolosa.” Indagò Ezio, non potendo non notare come il proiettile sparato dal Templare non aveva lasciato nessuna ferita sul ragazzo.

“Non ho avuto l’occasione di ascoltarli. Ho perso più tempo a pensare a come eliminarli che ad osservarli.” Confessò con un sorrisetto.

Ezio lo guardò attentamente. Era indeciso: doveva avvertire i Novizi, spiegare la situazione, ma… “Non vorrei sembrare sgarbato.” Cominciò, “Esattamente… che cosa sei? Non ho mai visto nessuno usare delle tecniche simili.”

Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere con aria malinconica. “Sapevo che gli esseri umani odiano pensare al passato, ma arrivare al punto di dimenticare i loro errori…”

Di che cosa stava parlando? “Errori?” 

Improvvisamente tornò serio e lo guardò con occhi torvi. “Ti basti sapere che non ho intenzione di fare del male a voi Assassini.” Sussurrò quasi “A meno che non venga provocato.”

L’Assassino comprese che il discorso doveva ritenersi concluso con quella velata minaccia. Se avesse continuato a fare domande, probabilmente non sarebbe vissuto abbastanza per ascoltare le risposte. Si guardarono l’un l’altro per una manciata di secondi, fino a quando la ricetrasmittente a lunga distanza iniziò a ronzare.

“Ezio… Ezio, mi ricevi?!” la voce agitata di Machiavelli echeggiò nella silenziosa foresta.

Ezio afferrò il ricevitore e lanciò un’occhiata veloce allo sconosciuto immobile e poco interessato a quello che stava succedendo. Che strano tipo, pensò prima di rispondere. “Niccolò, ti sento.”

Dal trasmettitore arrivavano rumori ovattati di grida e passi pesanti. “Firenze è sotto attacco!”

“Cosa?!” 

“I Borgia hanno interrotto le comunicazioni ehanno cominciato l’assedio ieri pomeriggio con macchine volanti mai viste prima!”

I tuoni lontani che Ezio aveva udito mentre raggiungeva San Gimignano erano dovuti dunque alle esplosioni nella sua città natale. Come poteva non averci pensato? “Ma… la mia famiglia?” La domanda gli venne spontanea.

“Ho fatto in modo che partisse subito per Istanbul in compagnia di Yusuf. Con lui saranno al sicuro.” Lo rassicurò il Maestro. “Abbiamo perso il Covo centrale e gran parte delle nostre squadre sono disperse. Sto cercando di contattare tutti.”

“Quali sono le istruzioni?” chiese l’Assassino, rassicurato all’idea che il resto della sua famiglia fosse al sicuro.

“Io mi sto recando a Masyaf, dove si terrà una riunione straordinaria. Raggiungimi lì.” Si schiarì la voce “Un vecchio contatto di Kenway ti attende a Venezia. La sua nave ti darà un passaggio fino a Masyaf, ma dovrai procurarti il biglietto da solo. I Novizi dovranno recarsi al Covo veneziano per ulteriori ordini. ”

“Ricevuto. Riguardo la nostra missione…”

“Non ha più importanza. Concentratevi sui nuovi ordini.” Lo interruppe Niccolò.

“Volevo dire che i bersagli sono stati eliminati… per sbaglio.” Mentì e questo attirò l’attenzione dello sconosciuto. Abbassò un po’ la voce continuando a spiegarsi. “Abbiamo inoltre trovato un… civile, il quale è entrato in contatto diretto con i Templari. Lui dice di non sapere cosa volessero, ma…”

“Ma tu non gli credi.”

“Esattamente.”

“In altre circostanze ti avrei detto di interrogarlo con più veemenza sul posto e di lasciarlo lì, ma non possiamo abbandonare un civile da solo quando i nemici stanno avanzando.” Machiavelli sospirò rumorosamente “Scortatelo fino a Venezia. Si occuperanno gli Assassini veneziani dell’interrogatorio.”

“D’accordo. Ci incontreremo a Masyaf.”

“Sì. Contattatemi solo per eventuali emergenze. ** _”_** Il Maestro si allontanò dall’apparecchio, per poi ricominciare a parlare come se si fosse dimenticato qualcosa. “State attenti, Ezio. Mi raccomando. Non possiamo permetterci altre perdite.”

“Ricevuto.” Mormorò chiudendo la conversazione. Si accorse in quel momento che lo sconosciuto si era avvicinato.

“Hai mentito.” Gli disse con aria sorpresa.

“Sì, cioè… in parte.” Ezio si grattò la testa, si sentiva improvvisamente a disagio. “Sai difenderti da solo, questo è certo, ma rimani pur sempre al di fuori di questa guerra. Ti devo trattare come un civile qualsiasi.”

Alzò un sopracciglio, sembrava poco convinto. “Se lo dici tu.”

L’Assassino sospirò. Ma che cosa stava facendo? Non sapeva neanche chi o cosa fosse quel ragazzo. Perché sembrava aver fatto di tutto per portarlo con loro? E perché lui non si era opposto? “Devo dire ai miei sottoposti di riunirsi…”

“All’entrata a nord. È la più vicina.” Si intromise l’altro mentre lo superava.

“Va bene. Fai pure strada, uhm…”

Il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo e, notando la sua confusione, mormorò “Vieri. Puoi chiamarmi Vieri.”

 

 

 


End file.
